


Kind of Confession

by Tortellini



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Confessions, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Katara witnesses something weird. Sokka sees no issue with this. And Zuko finds out the truth.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Kind of Confession

"Zuko," Sokka said, coming up to his friend. He was a little bit taller than Sokka himself, but only a little bit. He took his hands tenderly and looked him in the eye for once. It wasn't like he didn't do it a lot, but--Zuko wasn't that big of a fan of eye contact. So those that knew him well never forced that sort of thing. 

"Sokka," Zuko furrowed slightly. 

"I don't know how to say this." Sokka took a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this--" 

Katara walked in and paused. She wasn't going to interrupt this though--whatever this was. 

"--but you're in love with me."

"What?" Zuko frowned for real then. 

"..." Sokka cocked an eyebrow. 

"...oh my god, I am," Zuko said. 

"What kind of confession did I just witness." Katara said finally. 

And of course neither of them answered. They had bigger things to deal with. 


End file.
